Axe (weapon type)
are a recurring weapon type from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are usually two-handed weapons, meaning that a character cannot simultaneously use a shield. Axes are generally not as accurate as other weapons. Recurring axes include the Ogre Axe, Venom Axe, and Rune Axe (which uses MP to add more damage and tends to be the ultimate axe). They are most often associated with the Berserker class. Kaeli from Final Fantasy Mystic Quest uses axes, and there are many others from various other games that do so as well, such as Guy from Final Fantasy II. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Axes can be equipped by the Warrior and Ninja classes. List of Axes: *Battle Axe *Gigantaxe *Great Axe *Light Axe *Ogrekiller *Rune Axe Final Fantasy II Axes can be equipped by everyone, but Guy comes equipped with one by default. List of Axes: *Axe *Battle Axe *Mythril Axe *Demon Axe *Ogrekiller *Poison Axe *Rune Axe *Giantaxe (''Anniversary only) ''Final Fantasy III Axes can be equipped by Warrior, Viking, and Onion Knight Jobs. List of Axes: *Viking Axe *Battle Axe *Dual Tomahawk *Rune Axe *Demon Axe *Dual Haken *Gigantic Axe (DS) Final Fantasy IV Axes can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. List of Axes: *Hand Axe (Dummied) *Dwarf Axe *Ogrekiller *Rune Axe *Poison Axe *Gigant Axe Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- List of Axes: *Dwarven Axe Final Fantasy IV: The After Years List of Axes: *Dwarf Axe *Tomahawk *Ogrekiller *Rune Axe *Poison Axe *Gigant Axe Final Fantasy V Axes can be equipped by the Berserker and Freelancer Jobs, though any Job can equip it if the character has equipped the Equip Axes ability, taught by the Berserker Job. List of Axes: *Battle Axe *Ogrekiller *Poison Axe *Titan's Axe *Rune Axe *Earthbreaker (GBA) Axe is also the physical attack of Drippy. Final Fantasy VI Though axes cannot be wielded by the playable characters, the ranks of the Captain and Templar in the Gestahlian Empire's imperial troops wield an axe and is the name of their basic physical attack. Final Fantasy IX Axes are only wielded by the enemy in ''Final Fantasy IX. The Goblin Mage wields an axe and can use it in its weak physical attack. ''Final Fantasy XI Axes are a type of weapon often used by Warriors and Beastmasters. Most axes exist as either normal axes and pickaxes. Notable Axes: *Aymur *Guttler *Tabarzin *Maneater *Woodville's Axe *Labrys *Kriegsbeil *Retributor *Zoraal Ja's Axe *Acha d'Armas There is also a category called "Great Axes" - two-handed axes. These slow, powerful weapons are Warriors' specialty, though Dark Knights can also wield these weapons. Notable Great Axes: *Bravura *Conqueror *Amood *Balestarius *Byakko's Axe *Gawain's Axe *Rune Chopper *Bhuj *Foolkiller *Ulfhedinn *Perdu Voulge *Pendragon Axe *Rampager Final Fantasy XII Any character can equip Axes, as long as they have acquired the necessary licenses. Axes deal very unstable damage. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, axes, together with hammers, are Breaker's primary weapon. List of Axes: *Handaxe *Broadaxe *Slasher *Hammerhead *Francisca *Greataxe *Golden Axe ''Final Fantasy XIV Axes are used by the Marauder class. Final Fantasy Tactics Axes can be equipped by the Squire and Geomancer Jobs, though any Job can equip them, as long as the character has equipped the '''Equip Axes' Support ability. List of Axes: *Battle Axe *Giant Axe *Slasher *Francisca (War of the Lions only) *Golden Axe (War of the Lions only) ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Axes are one of the weapons that can be equipped by Seeq Vikings. List of Axes: *Broadaxe *Slasher *Hammerhead *Francisca *Greataxe *Golden Axe Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The only weapon in the game that appears to be related to axes is the Hatchet, the very first piece of available weaponry. It provides +10 Attack. It can be made through the scroll Novice's Weapon, or bought for 110 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Some of the Clavat weapons are axes. This includes: *Hatchet *Battle Ax *Thunder Hatchet *Rune Ax *Reaper's Scythe *Bardiche *Troll Hatchet *Great Ax *Platinum Edge *Ogre Ax *Gigantaxe Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin and Kaeli can equip Axes. They can be used to chop down trees and other obstacles on the overhead map. List of Axes: *Axe *Battle Axe *Giant's Axe Minotaur and its undead counterpart, the Minotaur Zombie, wield an axe each and both use it for a physical attack. Final Fantasy Adventure Final Fantasy Legend III Axes appears as a type of weapon. List of Axes: *Battle *Tomhawk *Rune *Para Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Axes can be equipped by all classes, but are best suited for the Dark Fencer and Beastmaster crowns. List of Axes: *Axe *Earth Axe *Fire Axe *Hatchet *Hercules *Hydraxe *Mjollnir *Mythril Axe *Shining Axe *Stormaxe *Thunder Axe *Wizard's Axe *Wood Axe Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Axes appear in ''Dissidia as a type of weapon. Warrior of Light, Garland, Firion, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, and Jecht are the only characters that can equip them originally. List of Axes: *Axe *Slasher *Light Axe *Mythril Axe+ *Battle Axe *Tomahawk *Mythril Axe *Dwarven Axe *Death Sickle *Francisca *Rune Axe *Giant's Axe *Earthbreaker ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Axes return in ''Dissidia 012, and now are also available to Gilgamesh, Gabranth, and Vaan. This time, axes also reduce base Bravery slightly when equipped. List of Axes: *Axe *Light Axe *Slasher *Battle Axe *Tomahawk *Mythril Axe *Dwarven Axe *Werebuster *Death Sickle *Francisca *Rune Axe *Dual Tomahawk *Destroyer *Dual Haken *Giant's Axe *Swanchika *Earthbreaker Category:Weapons it:Ascia